The Secret
by CutieofAwesomness
Summary: This story is about a farm girl who had a great life. THEN her problems started: James. Will James ruin this farm girls' life forever? Read on to find out! No flames plz! R
1. Chapter 1

~The Secret~

By Cutieofawesomeness

I'm just a farm girl living my happy life. I go visit my old friend Becky. Some new people moved in next door and... They have a son. I just knew then and there that my life would end 'His name is James...Okay, I know. A weird name, right?' It was my 10th birthday, and I went over there to say hey. Well, as I was going over there, I spotted him under a huge pine tree. He pulled me under with him and kissed me! He KISSED me! Ewww!

I DID NOT want my first kiss with a...ugh...city boy! And worst of all, he didn't care about Mother Earth!

Now I'm 16 .

Chapter 1

As I awoke, I held the pillow over my face, not wanting to face another day with a city boy. But THEN I smelled my mom's delicious blueberry pancakes, so I frantically ran to the door...But something stopped me. Someone actually.  
"Heeey sexy!"  
Did someone like me?, I thought. I put on my brightest smile as I turned around- Great. It was just James, the city dork and the country jerk from next door.  
I mean, sure, James was pretty hot...But so what? He didn't show any respect for Mother Earth! And THAT made him ugly!  
Before I could get away, he climbed in my bedroom and grabbed my arm and tried to kiss me with his perverted self.  
"Get AWAY from me you idiot!", I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"But babe! I love you!", he said as he leaned in for a kiss again. "Yeah, right!", I screamed back. He stopped as we both heard my parents coming up the stairs to see what all of the commotion was. As they started to open the door, James scurried past my bedroom and jumped out of the window, just in time when my parents came in.  
"I HOPE YOU BREAK YOUR ARM, JERK!", I yelled out of the window.  
"Uh...Lindsey? Honey? Are you okay...?"  
"Uh...wha? Oh, yeah, mom. I'm fine."  
"Okay. Well get dressed and go down for breakfast. Your favorite is cooking!"  
"Okay", I said as I picked out some clothes. I went downstairs to find my mom taking a pie out of the fridge.  
"Here, honey", she said as she handed it to me. "Somehow, James broke his arm. Probably falling out of a tree."  
"Or a window", I muttered. Gladly, mother didn't hear me.  
Then, I realized that I told him to break his arms, and he DID. I started giggling a lot. My mom looked at me like my hair was on fire.  
"So I want you to give him this pie, please. Thank you, sweetie."  
I moaned as I grabbed the pie. I really wanted to throw it at him.  
I was walking towards his house as something came behind me and pushed me towards the big pine tree.  
"AAH!", I screamed as I tried to catch the pie. Fortunately, I did. I turned to the moron who pushed me- It was James!  
"But how could...". I was dumbfounded. Then I realized it.  
"You didn't break your arms, you liar!"  
"Hey, is that for me?", he asked teasingly.  
I looked at the pie and said, "Yep. It's for you. HERE YOU GO!", I screamed as I shoved it in his face. I laughed at the look on his face as the pie melted down his face. Then I ran away, feeling happy for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Chapter 2

"So, Becky... What's Matt like?" I asked excitedly. "Well he's nice an…oh forget it! Who am I kidding? He's freakin' HOT!" She screamed.  
I turned to Raven, holding my ears so I wouldn't be deaf if she screamed. But then I remembered that she was the quiet type, so I uncovered them. "What's Alexander like. Raven?" "Well, he's gorgeous. He has this way of staring at you. It feels as if he could see right through you. It feels like your melting. He's what I always dreamed of!" She said happily. "Well, We better get going or I'll be late. I mean- we'll be late" Becky said, grinning at Raven. "Man, when they say time flies, I know what they mean" I mumble disappointingly . "Well…I'll come visit sometime", Becky promised, trying to comfort me, although it wasn't working."Bye, Lindsey.",She said. I watch the old pickup truck slowly fade away trough the kitchen window. When I see someone at the farm house down the street I could only hope that it was someone just like me. But that is not likely. "What are you looking at, Sweetie" my mom's soft voice said from behind.  
"Oh just looking at that house someone's moving in!" I said with happiness I ran as fast as I could to meet the new people. Was James and some new guy friends? I hope not. But I was in a happy mood since Becky came to visit me! I wasn't going to let him ruin my day. "Hey, look, the witch is here", James said with a smirk. "Haha, funny James. Wait... I didn't know Halloween was here!...Wait it's not then why are you wearing a troll mask? Wait, I know what the problem is! It's just your face!" I say back, smirking hard. "Hi! Nice to meet you" I say to the new boy, who had light blond hair and totally cute, blue eyes. He didn't say any thing. Then I hear a voice that ruined me from meeting the boy.  
"LINDSEY! I NEED YOUR HELP FEEDING THE CHICKENS", My mom yelled.I sigh. Jeez, mom. Can't it wait till later?, I think to myself. "Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye!", I say, running off to my house.  
Later that day the new guy came over. "It's new to meet you, too. And sorry I didn't say hello then. But James was around." He said with a smile. I know James is a jerk I Said. My name is Adam, bye the way. Your name is Lindsey, right?"  
I nod like an idiot, being charmed by his spell of hotness. Just as I was hoping that he was single, he said, "Well I got to go meet my girlfriend. Bye!", and jogged off.  
I stood there, open-mouthed at what just happened. I was about to cry when my mom called for dinner.  
"Sweetie, will you pass me the pea's?" My mom asked I passed her the peas, I said, "Sure. And since you asked ME a question, it's my turn to ask YOU a question. Do you think...that James is nice?" "I don't know", my mom answered back, eating some peas off of her plate. "I'm not really around him that much."  
"Well I'm tired, mom. I think I'm gonna turn into bed early, okay?" I asked. "That's fine, sweetie" she said. The next morning there was a note on my window. Who was it from?


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret

Chapter 3

"Who was the note from?", I mumbled to myself. I opened: nothing! Nothing but...a drawing. A drawing of a broken heart. "What could that mean?", I wondered. But before I could make a guess, my mom screamed from the kitchen, "SWEETIE! COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!". Jeez, I thought. You'd think that it was a law to eat breakfast by the way SHE screams!  
I hopped down the stairs, skipping every other step. "Mom, I'm gonna skip breakfast today", I called as I skipped out the door. "I'm not hungry."  
"But where are you going to go, Sweetie?", she asked. I ignored her and ran like lighting to the barn. The door was open. Someone was there. Dad? No, he went to work. I stood there wondering when someone came in my mind. "JAMES!", I screamed.  
"What?", an annoyed voice came back with a head popping out from the door.  
"I can't BELIEVE your in my BARN, James! I'm calling the cops for trespassing!", I screamed, stomping away.  
"WAIT!", James called. "WHAT?", I turned around fast. "If you don't call the cops..."-a smile spread across his ugly face which made him look kind of...cute?-"I'll give you something...special."  
I scoffed. "What could YOU possibly give ME?"  
He smirked and said, "This".  
Before I could answer, he swooped me away and started kissing me. I didn't kiss back. I just stood there, very weirded out and surprised. I felt paralyzed. But something about this kiss is...different then the one when we were ten.  
It felt as if he really liked me...  
When he pulled his lips away, I looked at him with curiosity. "Do you...do you...like me? Like...like me in a way in which I do NOT like you?", I stuttered as I was backing away.  
He smiled his half smirk-smile and started to lift his white T-shirt up!  
"NO, JAMES! YOU'RE JUST TOO WEIRD AND GROSS FOR ME, YOU PERVERT!", I screamed as I slapped him and ran of.

I slowed my pace as I walked inside my house, my mom seeming to be waiting for me.  
"So, where'd you go, Lindsey?", my mom asked, putting everything down like she was really listening.  
"Oh, to the barn", I answered, trying not to sound freaked out.  
"Oh. What did you do at the barn?", she asked again. I think she might have saw...no. It's not possible.  
"Oh, nothing.", I said in a singsong voice. "Nothing happened there. Just plain old boring", I lied.  
"Uh-huh. Well, wash up and get ready for lunch", she sighed.  
I spun around. "I was gone that long?", I asked her.  
She chuckled and said, "Sweetie, you were gone longer than you realized. Look at the time. 3:00!"  
Dang, I thought. Better go wash up.

That night, after dinner, I heard my mom talking to my dad about something about James should not being around me.

Did they know?


End file.
